Lover's Chocolate
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A little chocolate is good for you, but when your newly married husband is having trouble being intimate with you a woman might have to take matters into her own hands. Chi-Chi style PoV, One shot. (Adult themes, chocolate, and lemon)


**Lover's Chocolate**

 **A/N:Some of you may have seen an earlier fic posted and then found it gone. Well I had to take it down, it was originally something different but I offended the creator though I just wanted to make a nice little story with their artwork. My deepest apologies to that person it wasn't meant to be a ripoff, it was just a fun thing I wanted to turn into a PoV style fanfic and introduce people who may not have ever seen it. I tried for several weeks to contact the person multiple times and through other people but heard nothing back until today when I was asked to remove it shortly after putting it up.**

 **So here this fic is, not what I planned but I put more than a week into this and with about four hours of re-editing there wont be any problems. This is told from Chi-Chi's PoV Which i've not ever done before and with my only mistress done for Goku's I thought it best to show some fairness in my crappy writing.**

 **Now please major warning, there will be lemon (A lot, many forms, many ways) So if you don't like lemon... well probably don't read this nor should you if you're not old enough. So forewarning (ADULT-THEMED)**

I thought everything was perfect, in my life i've tried to make the best of every situation. Sure people may say that I am a little high strung, aggressive, or intimidating but I was a princess. A daughter of the Ox-King, a single child growing up without a mother for most of my life.

Pushing to do things independently, working at everything to be the best. Now I never wanted to be selfish, that somehow I deserve or earned everything because of who I am and where I have come from. I'm not that self-centered or conceited.

But… But I thought I everything would go well once I met him at the world Martial Arts Tournament. It didn't happen at all like I imagined.

The young boy who I fell in love with as a girl had become a man. I was ready to surprise him, to show him just how much i had grown up, that I would be the perfect bride for him. Yet there was no sweeping off my feet, no signs of elation. Just a strange stare, he looked confused and it only grew more as I said his name.

'Do I know you?'

'Of course you do you idiot! I'm the girl you promised to marry! How could you forget me?' I screamed in my mind before it all exploded and I just yelled at him. My temper getting the best of me in that moment.

It was a mixture of pain, anger, shame, and humiliation. That I Chi-Chi Mao, daughter of the Ox-King, was so forgettable. That I left no impression, that I was just another face in this world to the man who I had fallen in love with.

I had mused that maybe Goku had perhaps had other women, or maybe he fell in love with someone else and I was just forgotten. It fueled me to keep fighting harder throughout that whole tournament and perhaps get the privilege of teaching that fool who I was! That Chi-Chi wasn't just another face! That I was better than him and he should've been only so privileged to be beaten by me, the little girl he forgot.

That fate never happened, Goku was far stronger and faster than I had imagined. He was even holding back and it completely overwhelmed me.

Telling him that I would tell him who I was if he beat me had given Goku all the motivation he needed to actually throw a punch, one that just created a shockwave and sent me outside of the ring with a painful headache and a blow to my pride. But I couldn't be bitter, he was in the end the better fighter and I told him who I was.

Imagine how shocked he was and everyone else when I revealed that I was in fact Chi-Chi. Did they all forget? Perhaps I should've been a little more lenient when no one, not even Goku's friends who knew me couldn't even recognize me.

Of course my heart was crushed the moment I found out that the promise I had made with Goku about being his bride was nothing more than being food. I still feel the water tearing up at my eyes when I think about it sometimes. That the very man I had promised myself to, that I had been faithful for, thought it was about his stomach and not his heart.

But Goku surprised me, like always. It was the reason I fell in love with him when we were kids in the first place. He was so sweet, so innocent, and nice. He did what I did not expect.

'I know what my heart is telling me. Chi-Chi? Will you marry me?'

I couldn't believe it and now I still wonder if that was what he meant…

Here I am now currently toiling away in the kitchen with only my thoughts to occupy myself. I'm not sure what to do as the only real time I get to enjoy myself with my husband is at the dinner table. Before I even get a chance most night's he's already showered and passed out in bed.

No time for sexy underwear or lingerie to spice things up or get his blood going.

I'm a bit conflicted as I, cut up the day's fish. I do love Goku dearly, but this is starting to wear me down. I want to be intimate and be more involved together more than the casual meal, spar! Perhaps its me? I've seen Goku wake up with… well with some, well he's got an erection some mornings. But he just laughs and says his body is being weird and goes about his day.

Using that as a conversation starter is just too much even for me and plus I'm sure it's just a man erhm thing.

Goku doesn't have a problem touching me, I know that. We've hugged and kissed a few times since the wedding but he's just not excited by it I guess. He doesn't mind it though as he's done it to me a few times.

I decide that maybe I need to push things in a more productive direction.

A quick phone call here, and message there along with a small amount of money I've gotten something that may help me, or us. With our marital problems.

Grabbing a small bottle from the window sill I have stashed up I pull it down and pop open the small bottles contents. I let several small white pills fall into my hand, I look to the label which is a quality helper.

I think back to what the doctor told me when I asked him about this and if him taking these might help us with getting in the mood. 'Mrs. Mao these can stimulate your husband's lack of sex drive. If you tell me he's having issues being intimate a small increase to a man's body can increase a reaction and possibly bring about a better sexual drive in your husband.' Originally he said a blood sample would help determine any problems, I told him that anything resembling a needle would lead to more problems.

I decide it won't hurt and crush several of them into my palm. Letting the powder fall into the dish that will Goku's alone. I have my meals cooked separately as there's no way I can prepare a full meal with the way my husband eats.

Everything's planned out and I know like clockwork Goku will be back to eat his dinner and hopefully this will help with everything. If not… Then I've got a backup plan for myself.

My eyes skim back to the fridge, a full chocolate cake. If I can't satisfy at least one of my desires tonight then i'll just have to substitute with another.

[***]

"Heya! Cheech!

As expected, like clockwork, I smile as I set out his 'special' dinner in front of him like normal before moving to my seat across the table.

"Hello honey," I smile as I sit down to begin eating. "How was your day training?"

"Amazing Chi-Chi, i'm working on this new…" I slowly let Goku's voice drown out as he talks between bites of his food. The very first thing I put down was his testosterone laced fish. He eats it with the same gusto as normal I cross my fingers and hope that it works.

Please… Please work!

But no… No… That doesn't happen.

I'm scraping clean all the plates in the sink in no time at all. I've learned to just have Goku constantly re-serve himself between plates to avoid the extra dishes. So I'm done in about twenty minutes.

"Man you're an amazing wife Chi-Chi! There's not a better cook!" He tells me coming back from his shower.

"Don't mention it." I say, the disappointment is in my voice as clearly Goku's not different in the least. The doctor said in ten to fifteen minutes that Goku would notice a change and I gave him three of those pills.

"Chi?" He comes up behind me. "What's wrong?"

You really should know Goku, you are a man after all. "Goku… don't you want to do… more with me?"

"What do you mean Cheech?" His hands are touching my shoulders as he is right behind me.

Maybe it did work?

I swallow the lump in my throat. "You know… like," I'm blushing but I can't help it. "Sex?"

"Is that like the kissing stuff?"

No… No it didn't.

"No honey, look it's late just go to bed i'll join you once i'm done." I say straightening up. I'll deal with it another day, right now I just don't want too. I don't want to have to ask or tell Goku what I want from him because he should want to do it with me. I can't force him or say this is what I want then it won't be from him.

"But-"

"It's fine, I'm fine." I cut him off and he retreats back and I'm left alone in the kitchen. I feel the small sting in my heart as I push him away but I have too.

Closing my eyes I try and calm myself down, but I bring my hand up to rub my eyes. They are only a bit dry tonight… At least I tell myself that.

Coming into the room about thirty minutes later after i've showered and cleaned up for the evening but also bringing a little chocolate dessert for the evening. Fork and plate in hand I take my place on the right side of the bed as Goku is already lightly snoring completely out like a light.

I wonder though, did he even 'know'? I mean he should have an idea of what he should do right?

I sit back against the headboard and my eyes drift down to look at him. He's just like always as am I. Except tonight I have a little pick me up.

Cake, chocolate cake, and it's all mine.

I slice into the first piece and let it fall into my mouth with a blissful moan. "Truly you are one of women's best friends." I say to the next piece of cake. Each little bite I forget about the man beside me and instead focus only on the sweet sensation in my mouth. Letting each piece roll through my lips and all over my gums.

Delicious.

A rustle comes from my side, I feel my husband shifting in his sleep. "Chi?"

I look to my side, normally Goku doesn't wake up for anything. "Yes i'm right here." I tell him slicing open another piece of cake. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" Though i'm not really sorry, I'll torture you with this cake of mine that you can't have.

Then I hear Goku slightly sniff the air, he rolls his head slightly towards me, still in the nude. Damn him for sleeping like he was raised! "What's that?"

"Come on Goku, you know what this is."

He sits upright a bit rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sniffs the air again. "What is that? It smells amazing!"

You are not getting my Cake mister!

"It's MY chocolate cake."

"What's chocolate cake?"

I might've fallen out of bed laughing at the situation but I can see dimly Goku's eyes as they are not joking.

"Seriously, Goku you know like the Cake for our wedding?"

He cocks his head slightly, "yeah but, it didn't smell like this." He sniffs the air again. "Did you make it?" Now's he's sitting upright in bed.

I see him looking at me and the cake, well more at the cake. One bite I suppose won't hurt. "Here, just one bite though, and that's it Goku." I cut off enough of a piece and I slide my fork to his lips which part eagerly for the treat which closes around the fork and I pull it out.

Watching his eyes pop open as he swallows his piece within moments. "That was AMAZING! Chi-Chi you can make that?"

"Of course I can, but i'm not giving you anymore." I say pulling it away from him.

"But Chi-Chi! It's really, really, really good!"

An idea pops into my head, one that's downright… perfect!

"Alright Goku, I'll give you some more. But there's a condition." I tell him with a grin.

"Shoot." He says now sitting cross legged in the bed, I can guess he'd do anything for more of my cake. Which is exactly what i'm going to have him do.

"You can eat it… off of me." I say with a smile, and before I can even grin.

"Sure! I like your body and cake!"

Well… I guess tonight won't be too bad I suppose. I pull off a small bit of my tasty treat and smear it on my tongue and lips. "Aren't you hun-"

Blindsided is all I can say as I barely have set the cake to my side as Goku's lips are all over mine. His tongue sweeping through my mouth wiping away any traces of chocolate and i'm blow away.

I couldn't imagine that this would be so… intense. But Kami I'm ready for anything at this point, this is the first real interest in my body outside of our sparing that he's really shown interest in.

I feel his hands grabbing at my shoulders, my eyes snap back open and I guess a hint of my own surprise snaps him back a bit. "Sorry, I just don't want you to waste that cake." He chuckles

Like I care about the cake! "You want more?" I tell him and smile. He nods his head eagerly and I take a little more with my fingers and smear it across my shoulder and neck. "Lick it up good."

"I will," He says and before I even can process that his tongue slips out and rolls over my skin, licking up the beginnings of my little cholate marks. I feel myself shudder as he doesn't just idly lick it, but it's slow. Dragging his tongue down to my shoulder until finally his tongue slips off. "Can I have more?" His voice is so much lower, and I want him to keep talking like that.

His hands fingers push down the other side of my nightgown and before I can even utter a coherent sound I find myself without a cover over my bare breasts. "You want a little milk with your cake?" I try and say as sexy as I can but Goku's brow cocks upwards.

"You have milk too?"

I'll have to explain that one tomorrow. But I let it go and grab another finger full and smear it down my neck and with another finger I cover the tops of my breasts and nipples with delicious chocolate crumbs and frosting.

Goku's back at my neck again, his tongue is licking up and down my skin. I tilt my head back giving him access to my skin as my hands slide up to wrap around the side of his face, feeling the rough and coarse black hair. My palms are sweaty and my skin is so sensitive right now I just roll my hands through his hair not sure of what to do with them as his mouth goes lower.

I can feel the aching in my breasts, the full erection of my nipples as I can tell the cold air and cholate is kissing them. Though I've never known Goku to be interested in my chest before perhaps this cake can entice him more.. His tongue is sweeping around and he's pushing his weight into me just a bit as his hands are now riding up my hips. Please don't stop, please do more to me!

A pleased moan slips before I can even catch it, not that i'm trying too. Lips kiss at my breasts and I arch in response offering the small bounty to my husband. His tongue is licking at them but i'm aching. I need…. "More," I whimper trying to draw his head closer to my chest and my reward is his entire mouth. "Ahh, yes, yes like that." I say in pants, kami I don't know if this qualifies as foreplay but it feels good. The tug against my breasts is so nice.

Though I don't get to just feel his lips as thick calloused palms are wrapping around them and then he kneads them with his hand while his mouth continues to give it all his attention.

While my body is becoming a fire I feel there is a flood starting down at the sheets. With how wet I am right now just from this little bit I can only guess how things might go. Then my body knowing more than what my mind wants acts without my knowledge as my hips just rock forward and right along my husband's boxer briefs.

I take this lull to grab more cake and with larger chunks as i'm in a rush to continue this little game smear more of this delight into my skin to have my husband devour.

Goku stops his ministrations as my hips continue and I shudder with each slow roll of my hips as I feel the large member that is now stimulating my womanhood. The press of that underside slides up my panties and teases my clit. That small spark of pleasure rippling out each time that small nub of mine feels the thick hard… 'he's so big…' I bite the bottom of my lip as I push a little harder each time. A little more, just a little more.

It's all going so well then I feel something that breaks the gentleness from before. T-T-Teeth?

I feel them again, the long scrap of two very long canines. Though I'm sure my mind is playing with that logic, Goku doesn't have fangs like that but he nips at my skin with each rock of my hips. He's actively scraping the cake off my skin, in slow bites, to lap away the marks with his tongue. Clearing each section before moving to the next piece.

So we continue this little play session, of grinding and teething for another several minutes until Goku's hands slide down further from my chest. "It's so good… you and the cake."

I grab more of the cake in my palm and with no hesitation decide i'm taking this to the next level. I push down my panties and with a fling send them across the room not caring where they land.

"Cheech?" He asks as I pull back enough to take my latest handful and put it where I want his mouth to be the most.

"Aren't you hungry?" God I sound like an idiot but if it works i'll take it!

"Oh yes," He almost purrs, as he licks up the fallen crumbs from my chest down along my stomach. "It's amazing Chi-Chi" He says his nose touching my navel and drags downwards.

My eyes are transfixed as I watch his nose slide into my curls and inhale deeply. "You got a little hair in my cake?" The pressure of his nose grows as he moves side to side.

"You don't want it?" I moan, the heat is rushing through me and i'm not even sure what is going on with me right now. My hands are gripping each sheet like it was an anchor keeping me in place.

My hips nearly jump as a long lick of a very male tongue drags up from the bottom all the way to the top, circling my little nub of pleasure. I elicit a cry of pleasure and one hand returns to that thick mess of black spikes and pulls at Goku's face for all its worse.

As a woman in need i'm becoming undone, I need this! I need my husband to give me what i've been yearning for since I began to dream of him. "Do you like my special cake? Do you like my flavor?" I don't care about the situation, I want to hear my husband say what I have to hear. I need this. Forget about prince charming and all the romance novels I read as a little girl, because they didn't have a man picking crumbs from your pubic hairs and licking chocolate frosting from your pussy. "If you don't clean it all up you won't get more."

He does just that, and I let loose a wail, low and heavy. Kami help me it feels soo good as his tongue slips up and down my wet lips. I can feel that very hot and wet muscle and all the goosebumps rippling up and down my skin as I choke out cries.

My foot slides along the bed and between Goku's legs and I'm caught off guard at what I touch. The top of my foot is resting on the head as I feel him tense at the action but not stop eating.

Dropping my eyes to look at him and take in his closed eyes, and rich expression, his nose and mouth are still rapidly enjoying my tender nether lips with rapt enthusiasm. His face is red and sweat is beginning to form along the sides of his brow. Never in all my life have I seen him look like this. Yet as I feel the top of his hand tapping the top of my foot I realize that I am not giving anything back to him.

Another moan kicks through my throat as his tongue slips between my lower lips and plunges into my heated core. Up, down, left, right. It's going everywhere inside of me and my head snaps back one hand grabbing onto the top of the headboard for support as I push upwards into him. But as I do I feel my foot shove down dragging from my toes down that thick member that he is furiously trying to quell with his hand.

I kick up and down my foot shoving his erection against those abs of his and then something even more amazing happens.

He moans! Oh god he moans right inside of me and I feel all of it. His voice bouncing inside of my sensitive flesh just allows me to come undone.

I scream, my grip on the headboard is so tight I hear the wood straining under the pressure. The weight of the world soon slips and I find myself looking at white stars. I feel nothing but the streaks of pleasure and a sense of weightlessness.

The euphoria is a rush but it only lasts a few moments as there's a warm sensation covering my leg. My head turns while still panting heavily as I look down at my calf and see a none to surprising sight as my loving husband has just covered a portion of my leg with his sperm. Looking back I see Goku has shifted and is on his knees.

His eyes are closed as he breathing heavily, his knuckles are turning white as if he's trying to control himself.

"Goku?" I ask sitting back up and reaching out for him and gently touching his shoulder. My fingers roll over his sweaty shoulders and I don't even fret about the white substance coating my leg as I come closer and touch his face now with both hands. "Goku?" I say again lifting his face up, the soft tips of my fingers and nails gently drag his eyes to look into mine.

"I don't know what happened. You were touching me and something happened." He sounded pained and I felt something tear in my heart.

"No-! No Goku that's normal, that happens!" Reassuring my gentle husband that everything he did was indeed great. I've never felt like that before and I don't want him thinking this was a bad thing.

I brush my lips gently against his, a soft lick of my tongue against his teeth allows his own tongue to slip out. I bring my Goku another mouthful of cake to which he accepts quickly. The act is slow and sensual as my hand winds around his neck and then massage the back of his neck. "Goku…" I speak against his lips briefly. "I love," I kiss him more and more. "You, so much." I bring my other hand and pull him closer allowing our sweat slickened bodies to press together.

Smiling against his lips as his own arms wrap around my back and hold me gently as we kiss together. We spend several minutes together just gently kissing one another, the soft pressure and gentle movements as I sit in his lap and continuing to reward him with more and more of my tongue and lips.

Staying like there was so nice, it was such a gentle moment until he stops and looks at me with those big soft eyes. "Chi-Chi… Can I have more of you and the cake?"

My hips feel a very pronounced pressure. I can tell just how hard he's getting and I feel a sense of boldness growing in me.

I pull back enough to look at my husband. "Goku do you just want the cake or do you really want me?" A smile and faint blush on my cheeks can be felt even saying those words.

Dipping his head slightly I get my answer. "I want you Chi-Chi."

I giggle slightly and turn Goku which he allows me to do. "Goku can you lay on your back for me?" I ask and he complies pushing himself back. I smile as I straddle his hips and can't help but revel in how amazing his body is. There's not another man like him.

Smiling I decide it's time to be a little adventurous, and while i'm no expert at sex, I know enough and that I want to do the best I can for the man I love.

"What are you doing Chi?" He's curious but I smile back at him.

"Just wait." I flip myself around and slowly drag my wet sex across his abs all the way up to his chest. It kind of feels like I'm marking him with that smell he likes and I know he likes it as his body shudders and I feel his tongue licking at the cake that is still coating my thighs as my wet core is now hovering over his face and trapped between my two thighs.

But I'm not here to just enjoy myself as I bring my eyes to the marvelous cock that my lover has. 'It's so big…' I feel my face growing so red as my hands wrap around it, I don't know what passes for average but I can tell that it exceeds that and more. I can see the veins pulsing and the twitching.

Love is fair and I will show Goku the same love in return as I move my lips to the side and draw them and my tongue together along the side. One hand squeezing the base in a gentle turning motion while the other strokes him fully up and down.

He bucks slightly along with a tight hiss. "Did you like that?" I say my lips softly feathering kisses against his tip which is already beginning to leak his rich seed.

"Chi, Chi… Please whatever you're doing don't stop." He's almost begging, it reminds me of when he's hungry except it's not childish begging. My Goku is in need, and he wants me to fulfill that need.

"I won't stop, i'll do more." I say kissing the head of his member. Feeling it twitch as I lathe the top which i've read is the most sensitive area of a man with my tongue while my hand moves from the base to the tight sacks below squeezing them just enough as my one hand continues to stroke him slowly and smoothly.

Goku's cries and moans are so arousing as I continue to please him, sometimes faster, or slower and harder doing my best to find out what he likes the most. I certainly don't imagine this being the only time I'll have him like this.

Taking another finger of cake I smear my husbands cock with it just enough to sweeten this deal. I can't wait to lick it all up!

I swirl my tongue around his leaking hole and find the taste of his seed actually, sweet if not a little salty afterwards.

I bring both hands to grip his erection but I cry out as a tongue laps at my own sex. Running along the edges until finding my clit which receives even more attention and i'm left moaning and rocking my hips against those wonderful lips and tongue.

Being outdone I don't want Goku to feel left out so I move my lips just above his head and decide to show him a real treat. My lips pass his head and push down, the top of my tongue running along his veiny cock and then I squeeze my lips tighter and pull up slowly, only going just a little past his head but the action is shocking as Goku's hips buck and I feel him pushing almost down my throat, then I feel a pair of hands slap the top of my bottom and drag my sex down onto his face.

Our positions are amazing as I continue with my first attempt at fellatio and Goku's mouth eats me thoroughly without a whisper of complaint as my thighs are squeezing at his head every time that tongue goes just right.

Yet I continue taking Goku just a little deeper into my mouth each time and each time I'm rewarded with more noises from Goku.

Breathing through my nose I make one long push, focusing more on what i'm feeling than what i'm doing and I slip just a little further a little more than halfway down I find myself with Goku lodged down my throat before pulling back up to the top. A less than glamourous sound escapes from my lips as my own spit drips from my lips but I feel the way Goku is tensing up, how his hands are trembling.

'You really liked that?' I think smiling a wicked smile before giving him even more. I wrap both hands around what I can't take into my mouth and treat my husband to the best blowjob that his wife can give him.

Breathing with some concentration I go deep and up in a fluid motion and then repeat again and again. My hands twisting and moving in tune with my mouth as suck tighter with my lips.

"CHI-CHI!"

Goku's scream nearly makes me lose my rhythm but I keep going, he's closer and I can tell as he swells even more in my mouth. I'm ready for-

His hips buck and before I can push back I feel a rush down my throat. 'My Kami!' I can't stop Goku as his seed rushes down my throat just long enough to where I can pull back but my mouth and tongue are still given a healthy dose as I pull back coughing just a bit.

However, his taste is all inside of my mouth and before I can offer more words my own orgasm is brought by two sets of fingers spreading my pussy open so that his tongue can hit where I'm weakest.

The climax builds and I don't have the air to scream as I feel my entire body like a livewire from head to toe. My hips are still muffling Goku's face as I ride the waves of pleasure. This high even more potent than the last one and then I fall to the side, my face impacting on the sheets with a soft thud.

Amazing, that's all my mind can process right now and I'm still rolling the thick mess in my mouth with my tongue. Goku's seed is more potent and I swallow it without a complaint, I truly love everything about him.

I smile into the sheets imaging what's to come soon with the way we're going but that moment get's interrupted as I feel Goku still licking me… but he's going higher on my raised butt. I tense as another untouched and 'dirty'-figuratively speaking- hole gets my husband's attention.

He's… Why is? That's my ass! Surely he doesn't have that kind of fetish? I mean… it's not like i've not heard or thought about it but, this is my Goku he wouldn't- Another long lick shuts that notion down quickly.

"G-Goku? What are you doing?" I ask in a whimper as my mouth is still partially buried in the sheets.

His actions cease and I feel him draw back. "Oh, wow… sorry you had some crumbs of cake up there." He laughs like his usual self and I feel some relief that he didn't go further.

"Cheech?" His tone much softer and more gentle like normal, not that lower needing one with half lidded gaze.

"Yes honey?"

"Uhm… can we do that some more? It felt really, really good."

He's really adorable, and I can only love him more if it were possible. "Oh Goku we can do more but I have something better in mind."

"Really?" His voice is much more excited and I find myself giggling inside. His eagerness now when he wouldn't so much as hug or kiss me without some incentive is a nice change of pace.

"Yes Goku, husband's and wife's can do all sorts of things." I push myself up and resume my position straddling Goku's waist. His smile is there and I return the look to him but as I look down at Goku's hips I find there's one problem… He's not erect?

'Hmm alright, well this a minor problem but I know what we need.' "Lay back down and i'll show you." I tell him and without a moment's hesitation he drops back down to the bed and I move myself just right with my hands below his armpits and lower my body down against his. I tuck my head underneath his chin as I get a real chance to cuddle with him but I know what I have to do.

Another mouthful of cake. I drop the large chunk of chocolate, a large chunk straight from my lips into his mouth.

I can feel his lower half stirring as I set about rectifying the rest as I press my breasts down against his chest and drag my sex across his semi flaccid member.

Grinding against Goku's body is amazing as I feel every single sweaty poure of our bodies mixing, my nipples are shoved against his as I roll up and down and with every couple moments that pass I feel myself getting more aroused and just like I imagined when I feel a rapidly straining erection now coming between us.

But that is it, I roll back on my hips my bottom still grinding against him and I see his flushed face and red cheeks. He's ready. With a simple push of my hands and lift of my hips I push his swelling head inside of my nether lips splitting me with a little resistance.

This is it! Finally i'm going to truly become Goku's wife, his lover, and partner, but this can be the beginning of so much more as I can only wait for him to give me the beginnings of a new family.

Without waiting another second I push myself down, the prior stimulation and lubrication making the action only a minor flinch as I slide down his cock until our hips are joined together.

Kami! KAMI! I am telling myself that perhaps my zeal should've taken this slower as my entire body is stretching to accommodate him.

"Chi! Chi! CHI what are you doing!?" Watching his face contort as his hands grab at the back of my thighs is such a reward.

With heavy breathing as I move my face down to his, the rocking ministration causing him to tense but his entire length pulses inside of me and I know that he enjoyed it. "Goku…" I breath out as I kiss the side of his face. "This is making love," I say again trying to capture his lips. "Do you like it inside of me?" I say wondering what he will tell me.

Groans are escaping him as his fingers push into the back of my thighs as his own hips push just a bit and I feel him pushing up towards my womb I feel so filled. "So… warm… Chi-Chi you're so warm, this is better than cake, this is better than fighting." He moans in a heavy voice and I grin with a sense of victory.

Pushing up just a bit I slide back down and both of us in unison cry out with that little taste of heaven. I look down at Goku and he looks up at me. Our lips quickly meet, his hungrily swapping with mine as I return the fervor as I begin to slide my hips up and down in a slow fluid rhythm every single movement we find ourselves closer, his arms clutching at me and I squeeze him inside of me.

It's a slow pace as I'm not used to this, but each time it feels even better and I began drawing up higher and higher and begin to slam my hips back down. "Ohhh Goku." I moan against his lips as I keep kissing him.

"Chi… so tight i'm melting inside of you." He tells me back as his hand's are now at my face brushing away my hair so that our lips do not find interference.

Each push I find him reaching deeper and deeper, to think I thought my fingers were almost big and now I have my husband nearly piercing my stomach as our hips continue to crash together.

Both of our screams of pleasure grow higher and higher as even Goku grabs at my hips and moves them up and down with his own thrusting. We're reaching that peak together and I can feel my release building and building like a tidal wave but he isn't there just yet.

I don't want to be alone in this, I want him with me as I squeeze my walls tighter and the hiss and contraction of his muscles is so amazing as I feel every single movment with my face against his chest.

A loud bellow, like a roaring animal escapes Goku's throat and then him shoving his hips upwards into my stomach lifting me nearly from the bed as he reaches his own climax. The burning splash comes as my entire insides are coated with a healthy dose of his seed and i'm sent to join him in bliss.

For what feels like minutes is probably like seconds but I fall as Goku's hips finally drop and like a limp mess of limbs we're together but he doesn't pull himself from me and I have no desire to have him leave.

The afterglow of this moment is so amazing I merely snuggle into his warm chest as i'm sure i'm smiling even more than when I got married. 'We finally did it…' I think as I just lay there, the thick full breaths causing me to rise and it's so serene as were not the couple we have been just sleeping in the same room.

'This is how it's supposed to be.' I just continue to smile as I breathe in Goku's own smell and I have to admit I like it too. Who knew that my chocolate cake was the secret to my husbands interest though I'm sure I can convince him without that after tonight…

My eyes are bit heavy and perhaps it would do me some good to finally get some sleep as my eyes look to the small clock in our room and I see it's almost two in the morning. Not that we have to be up or anywhere in the morning but we do need our rest.

Though I feel Goku pull himself free from me and I sense a dull ache once he's no longer inside. 'Ah well…' I laugh inside my head as i'm repositioned on the bed.

There's nothing really processing at this time and I don't try and focus on things as I'm just ready to sleep. Then I feel myself being put into a kneeling position, "Goku… no more… not tonight." I say as I force an eye open but I don't get a response instead I get a pair of lips and a warm and wet tongue licking… oh no… "G-G-Goku s-s-stop!" I plead but he is ignoring me and I let out a small wail of protest, i'm too weak to really fight back as when I squirm he pulls me right back into the same position.

He breathes in deeply and I my heart jumps into my throat as I feel that tongue slip into my ass. "N-Not there Goku please!" I beg him but he still continues until that tongue is joined by a finger. I wail as the small digit reaches up the knuckle and I do my best to protest but his probing is insistent and fighting him is doing nothing but making him push harder.

"You've still got cake in here, I have to get it out like I did with the other one." I hear him almost purr as he slides overtop of me and my nails rip into the sheets as the tip of his latest erection is pushing inside of my ass.

'I'm not into Anal! Ple-!' Rationale thought leaves as several inches shove inside and I burst into a grunting frenzy as I feel like i'm on fire and tearing at the same time. Yet I hear a low roar as Goku is no doubt enjoying my last very tight and once virgin entrance.

I try and pull away but he grabs my shoulders and pushes in more and more until tears spring at the sides of my eyes.

Then it stops as he pulls back and I breath a small sigh that he might be reconsidering this but as just short amount remains he lurches back inside and as i'm not so tense he nearly bottoms out and I feel as like i've been punched in the gut.

I just can't hold myself up and go limp but even as I do my husband shoves back out and back in. The rhythm is steady though to me it's a slow pleasureful burn.

He's reaching deeper and my body is responding as I feel a burst of heat inside of my ass and I release a low wail. But it doesn't stop, it only intensifies as he wraps one arm under my waist and the other holding my shoulder to keep fucking me harder and faster.

I scream from both pain and pleasure, as there's very little I can do. "G-G-Goku!" I call as his hips crash into my backside. Clenching my eyes shut I feel that building sensation inside the pit of my stomach. "Don't stop!" I tell him though he might not even be listening.

It feels great, and though I should be ashamed i'm not. My husband is fucking me in the ass and I love it! My voice rises higher and higher until finally he bottoms out and my sheets are met with a gush of my climax and my ass is sewed with another burning splash of my husbands seed.

My eyes are glazed over and I see the clock now… it's almost three.

With a grunt I feel Goku pull himself free from my body again and my body falls back to the mattress I can feel the his cum sliding out from my backside and I wonder finally if I'll bet able to rest no doubt my poor bottom will tell me what a bad idea this was tomorrow.

I'm rolled onto my back where Goku's face, a smattering of chocolate cake on his lips. "I'm still hungry Chi-Chi."

I yelp as he plunges back inside of my nether lips without hesitation and with my legs hiked up and over his shoulders he begins to drive back inside of me like a man possessed.

Trapped, is how I feel as i'm merely unable to do anything as Goku's lips and tongue return to my neck just how we started this night… 'It's… too much…' More cake is smeared across my body by his fingers and I can see that still a third of the cake remains from my eyes on the edge of the bed.

What happened after is a blur in my mind, except the hours of the clock changing until I saw 10:00 am when Goku could go no more. Leaving me sticky, sore, exhausted, limp, and unable to move.

But… I had never been more satisfied in all my life, I could feel my belly still holding many of my husbands releases inside of me. Not that my other hole didn't have the same feeling but I decided to take a break and just remain in bed and sleep.

The plate that held the cake was spotless in the morning.

[***]

I didn't speak of that night again with Goku and he didn't bring it back up, perhaps we both just wanted things to go back to normal for a bit. We did have enough sex to fill a quota for a month in my book. Not that my body didn't need the rest desperately, I ate and rested lying down for a week straight. My father not sure what was wrong with me I just said it was a sparring injury and Goku had caught me in the back of the calves.

Goku and I went back to sleeping like normal in the same bed, with the only change is that he spooned me now, my body curled against chest as he held me closer and for me that was good enough. This was much better than before…. Except after that week…

I'm lying in bed and this time i'm ready… no more than ready as Goku pushes open the door fresh from his afternoon training session.

"Hello," I say in a deep sultry voice," Honey." I say with one hand playing with my clit, the juices building from my first orgasm are already leaking out as I'm not wearing anything. I piece of rich 'Triple chocolate cake' is sitting beside me.

"Are you hungry?"

His head nods up and down as he strips off his clothes. "I'm very hungry."

"That's good," I smile wickedly as the first bite slides into my mouth I am covered by my husband's lips.

Whenever I want my husband I just need a little bit of love with my chocolate.

 **A/N: Sometimes things are a little bit sweeter with chocolate?**

 **R &R**  
 **MB**


End file.
